


Happy Birthday, Kuroko-kun! (2018)

by ilovevanilla11



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Referenced Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovevanilla11/pseuds/ilovevanilla11
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya thinks that he will be celebrated his birthday alone, again. Will his friends prove him wrong?





	Happy Birthday, Kuroko-kun! (2018)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So today is January 31st, Kuroko-kun's birthday! I apologize that I have not been updating "Can You See Me?" But I became ill and was bombared with work once I recovered until yesterday. I will try to update today, if not, then by the end of the week.  
> If there are any errors in grammar in the story, please forgive me, as I did not edit this. Enjoy!

  
January Thirty-first. Just another day on the calendar, another day of the year, as plain as ever. Except for those born on the day.

Most people experience or host jubilant celebrations on their birthday, whether with friends, family, or both. This, however, is not always the case.

Kuroko Tetsuya walked alone on his way back home from Basketball Practice on January Thirtieth. He had one hand resting on his bag which was precariously thrown over his shoulder, and the other hand falling to his side.

Tetsuya Nigou barked as another person came into view.

"Shh, Nigou..." Kuroko-kun said, voice soft and quiet.

Kuroko wondered about the next day. Would anyone remember? He doubted it. After all, he's forgotten mostly 364 days of the year. What's another one?

"Kuroko!" A voice shouted.

Kuroko stopped, back facing the voice.

"Kuroko...!" The voice was closer now. It was rough and familiar.

A large hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Kuroko..." the person panted.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko-kun asked, turning around.

"Um, hey Kuroko. I was walking home and I saw your...dog...and so I came to catch up to you. Can we walk home together?"

"...Sure, Kagami-kun. But Nigou will lick you if you do anything weird."

"Gah! Keep that thing away from me!!"

Kuroko let out a short, breathy laugh.

"Come on, Kagami-kun. It's best we get home before it becomes too dark and late outside."

The tall dual-haired teen nodded, and followed after his friend who had already started walking.

"Where do you live Kuroko?"

"Japan."

"Uh, that's not what I meant."

Kuroko looked up at Kagami with teasing

eyes, "Then, what did you mean?"

"Ugh! Where's your house?"

"Don't worry about it Kagami-kun. Let's just go."

"What? Uh, okay...!"

The two continued walking until they reached an intersection.

"This is where we will part, Kagami-kun."

"Okay, Kuroko. See you tomorrow!"

"Yes. See you tomorrow. Goodnight, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko waited until Kagami was out of sight before he began walking again.

 

Nigou barked quietly from atop his head.

"We're almost there, Nigou..."

They approached an apartment which looked a bit older and more run down than the other apartments in the area.

Kuroko stepped into the lobby and keyed in the code for the sliding doors to open. Once open, he stepped inside and walked up the flights of stairs in between the first floor and his apartment.

Unlocking the door, he stepped inside quietly, setting Nigou onto the floor and taking his shoes off at the genkan, placing them inside the cupboard.

"Tadaima..." he called out quietly.

He received no response.

That was normal. Nobody was ever home it seemed.

Kuroko sighed, moving into the kitchen to prepare Nigou's dinner.

The bowl he placed on the floor was filled with Nigou's favorite dog food, and the puppy wandered into the kitchen from the smell.

Kuroko smiled at the dog, and left the small area into the "living room."

It wasn't much of a living room. There was a small rocking chair in the corner, which had a floral patterned seat cushion and grey knitted blanket resting on it. The wooden floor was covered with a plain, round grey rug, and a small cabinet containing a spare futon stood strong amongst a bookcase. At the right corner of the room was an altar, with a picture of Kuroko's grandfather and some incense sticks in a holder.

Kuroko knelt in front of the altar.  

"Grandfather, everything has changed after you left. Nobody is around anymore...Father is working overseas and mother is spending numerous nights in her office...Lately, grandmother has been visiting the hospital a lot, and when she is not, she is with her sister... I miss you grandfather. When you were here, everyone was a lot happier. For once, after these past two years, I wish that they would notice me. I don't think that Father and Mother even know that I have a dog now... Grandfather, tomorrow is my seventeenth birthday. At Seirin, everyone feels like family, and I hope to be able to share the day with them... We'll see. After Ogiwara-kun left, I haven't really celebrated my birthday with anyone except you, grandmother, father, and mother. Now I spend it with myself. Please guide me."

Kuroko clasped his hands again and took a deep breath, with his head still bowed.

After a minute, he stood up and walked into his small bedroom.

Along one wall were a few bookshelves, which were all filled. A wooden desk was pushed against one of the walls, and a picture collage was framed above it. Pictures of Seirin and Teiko filled the collage. Pictures of Seirin, Teiko, and Nigou were framed and hung around the room. The room was full of memories of Seirin and Teiko. 

The soft tap of footsteps alerted Kuroko of Nigou's presence. He looked down at the small dog and let out a small smile.

"Do you need to go to the toilet, Nigou?"

He pulled out a dog's toilet pad and set it down in the living room.

"Okay, Nigou."

After Nigou was finished and Kuroko had cleaned up, he picked the dog up and carried him to the bedroom.

"I'm going to get ready for bed, Nigou."

He pulled on his red pajama pants and buttoned up the matching shirt. He brushed his teeth and sat on his bed.

"I hope that tomorrow goes okay..."  
He pulled the covers off the bed and laid down, smiling when Nigou jumped up and nuzzled underneath his arm.

"Goodnight, Nigou..."  
  
The next morning came all too soon. Kuroko got up from his bed and changed into his uniform, battling his unruly bed head. Nigou followed him around until he let the dog do his business.

He made two boiled eggs, one more than his usual to celebrate the day, and grabbed a bit more pocket money than usual for an extra milkshake. Even if there was no one to celebrate with, it doesn't mean he wouldn't celebrate himself.  
His phone buzzed quietly and he reached into his pocket to check it.

_'Happy Birthday, Tetsu-kun! I hope you have a great day!'_

The message from Momoi-san lifted his spirits tremendously. Nothing could bring him down today.

_'Thank you very much, Momoi-san. I wish you a very nice day as well.'_

On that note, he pulled on his shoes and called for Nigou. The puppy ran up to him and jumped into his arms. Holding onto the dog tightly with his bag over his shoulder, Kuroko walked out and locked the door.  
  
"Today is going to be a good day."

 

* * *

 

 

At Seirin, the crowds of students swarmed to their respective classrooms or hung around the courtyard. Kuroko approached the gates quietly and slipped in, heading to his classroom.

There was only one person inside his classroom. For once, Kagami was early, and was sitting at his desk with a paper clenched tightly in his hands. Kuroko approached him cautiously.

“Kagami-kun? Are you okay?”

Kagami turned, surprise etched on his face.

“Kuroko! You’re here! Yeah, I’m fine…but I need some help on the homework from Japanese!”

Kuroko laughed quietly and nodded, “Okay, Kagami-kun. I can help you. You could have said so when we were walking home together yesterday. 

“I was going to! But then you mentioned that dog and I forgot!”

“You mean Nigou? He’s here with me.”

Kagami jumped in surprise and finally noticed the small dog sitting atop Kuroko’s head 

“Holy shit!”

Kuroko laughed and sat down at his seat, opening his bag and taking out the necessary supplies. He set Nigou into the bag and left it unzipped.

“Show me your homework, Kagami-kun.”

“Oh! Yeah! Thanks, Kuroko! But, uh, before that…”

“Yes?”

“Here!”

The piece of paper that Kagami had been nervously gripping was suddenly shoved into his hands, and he looked down at it in shock. _‘One free shake’_ was printed on the gift certificate in bold letters. It was from Maji Burger.

“I’m sorry… It’s not much but, I remembered that today was your birthday, and I wanted to get you something.”

Kuroko’s cheeks heated up and he let out a smile.

“Kagami-kun… Thank you so much!”

The dual-haired teen nodded shyly.

“You’re welcome.”

With that out of the way, they began to complete Kagami’s unfinished homework.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kuroko-kun! Happy Birthday!”

The shouts assaulted his ears as he stepped into the gym after changing and stretching for practice. Everyone had been notified of his presence when Kagami burst through the doors and bounded over to the others, turning sharply with a grin. 

Kuroko stood shocked. They remembered?

“I...thank you so much!” He exclaimed, tears welling in his eyes.

Everyone crowded around him with large smiles and wishes of a happy birthday. A few small gifts were given to him, among which included a Maji Burger gift card and some vanilla scented candles.

Hyuuga ruffled his head, and smiled. “Yosh! Let’s play some basketball!”

“Let’s have fun~!” Kiyoshi agreed, sending a large grin his way.

The team split into groups of five and played half-court games for the rest of practice. Everyone was laughing and smiling, having honest fun playing basketball. 

It was the best gift he could ask for.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroko couldn’t stop the small grin that stayed on his face as he walked home with a small bounce in his step. He had already gone to Maji Burger with Kagami, and had treated himself to two Vanilla Shakes.

The cold did not bother him as he held Nigou close to his chest, the puppy wagging his tail excitedly and licking his cheek every so often. He hummed a happy tune as he walked home.

His phone began to ring.

“Hello?” He asked 

“Oh, Tetsuya. It’s me, your mother. I just wanted to let you know that I will be spending the rest of the week at the office and your father is extending his business trip another week. 

“I understand. What about grandmother?”

“She will be back from visiting her sister on Saturday. Please be there to pick her up from the station.”

“I will…” He waited, hoping that at least this year, she would remember.

“Bye.” The phone beeped signifying that the other person had hung up.

Kuroko bowed his head with a sigh. Guess wishes will just be wishes, no matter how hard you dream. Nigou whined, licking his cheek again reassuringly. 

Kuroko smiled down slightly at his dog and continued his way home with a heavy heart. 

‘It’s okay.’ He told himself. ‘It’s just like usual. Don’t let it get you down.’ 

As he approached his apartment, he saw a group of teenagers with colorful hair. It couldn’t be…

Kuroko was approaching them quickly, and his heart began to beat with anticipation.

It was them. He could tell. No one else was that colorful. No one else gave off such an intimidating aura. What are they doing here?

“He lives here?” 

“That is what my sources say, Aomine.” Akashi’s familiar voice said. 

“But there’s a whole bunch better apartments around! Why didn’t Kurokocchi chose to live in one of those?!”

“It’s his choice, Kise.” Midorima huffed, arms crossing as he held on tightly to a bag of croquettes. 

“Ara~ Isn’t that Kuro-chin right there~?”

Kuroko approached the group as they all turned to face him.

“Kurokocchi~!!” Kise exclaimed, pouncing on the boy.

He would’ve fallen back if it weren’t for Aomine catching him.

“Whoa. Kise, be careful." 

“Thank you, Aomine-kun.” He said once he had straightened and was pushing Kise off of him.

“No problem, Tetsu.”

“What are you all doing here?”

“To wish you a happy birthday, nanodayo.”

“Kuroko.” 

Kuroko turned to Akashi whose commanding voice had snapped him out of the train of thought he was currently heading in.

“Yes, Akashi-kun?”

“We have something for you.”

“You don’t have to. It’s a present just being able to see you all. Especially Akashi-kun and Murasakibara-kun, since they live so far away.” 

“No matter, we will give it to you anyway. Here.” 

A clean, new basketball was presented to him, a red ribbon tied around it. 

Kuroko accepted it graciously, and held it in his hands as if it were made of glass. He turned it around in his hands carefully, reading the black marker that had scribbled words across its surface.

_‘Happy Birthday, Tetsu!_

_-Aomine Daiki’_

 

_‘Happy Birthday, Kurokocchi! Please come watch me model sometimes!_

_-Kise Ryouta (^-^)’_

 

_‘Happy Birthday, Kuro-chin~. Let me know if you want any snacks~._

_-Murasakibara Atsushi’_

 

_‘Happy Birthday, Kuroko. Your Lucky Item today is a pancake. Take care of yourself. Have a nice day._

_-Midorima Shintarou.’_

 

_‘Happy Birthday, Kuroko. Thank you for bringing me and the others back to ourselves last year and helping us learn to love basketball again. You are an amazing person, and I wish you the best this year, and all the years to come._

_-Akashi Seijuro.’_

 

“Everyone…” Kuroko murmured as he looked up with glistening eyes, “Thank you… so much…!”

They ruffled his hair with a smile.

“Would you like to come inside?”

“If you would allow us, Kuroko.”

Kuroko turned to Akashi with a small smile, “Of course, please, this way.”

As he led his friends into his apartment, he felt content. Nigou licked his cheek and barked with excitement.

“Thank you…,” he whispered. “Today definitely was a great day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope everyone has been enjoying their day! Please leave a kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed or have constructive criticism!


End file.
